Those Five Words
by Annie Bell Johnson
Summary: Draco has been sleeping for 3 days straight, and he hasn't been waking up, and Hermione's been worried sick. After all the time, he finally wakes up, and Miss Know-It-All finally calms down. But Draco had to ruin it by saying five, simple, words.
1. Chapter 1

**Yoh. Dramione story. I ship Dramione so hard it hurts. I am sorry if I ruin Dramione because of my horrid writing skills. Idk if I'm gonna continue because this sucks ok bye Yes go Grammar Nazis! Microsoft Word hasn't been working for me, therefore I use WordPad, therefore no squiggly lines to correct me! **:D

* * *

Harry paced back and forth in front of the couch in Hermione's living room, completely lost in thought. Something really bad must have happened to Draco: something so terrible even the amazing Hermione Granger, "The Brightest Witch of Her Age," can't solve. And there hasn't been anything that Hermione couldn't figure out, so that's saying something.

Draco had been unconscious for days, and even awakening potions wouldn't work. They even tried asking Professor Slughorn for help, but nothing would seriously work.

On the other hand, Hermione is the complete opposite. She hasn't slept for days. You could see it from the deep shadows under her eyes. Other than going outside to eat, she barely left Draco's side, sitting there beside him and holding his hand.

The sound of rushing footsteps startled Harry and he snapped back into reality. It was Hermione, looking unusually happy. Not that that's a bad thing.

Hermione looked at Harry with a smile on her face.

"I'm guessing Draco's finally awake?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded and led him upstairs into the room wherein Draco resided in. Draco wasn't exactly fully awake yet, however; he still looked a bit dazed. Considering the fact that he's been sleeping for...say, three days, that isn't much of a surprise. Hermione went back to his side and held his hand yet again while Harry stood by the doorway awkwardly.

Draco was starting to open his eyes more completely now. He scanned the room at first and then he looked at Hermione. THe two were just there, staring into each other's eyes. Hermione smiled at him. He didn't exactly smile back, but Hermione didn't mind. All that mattered was that he was finally awake again. Everything's okay now.

Or so she thought.

Draco _had_ to break the silence and ruin it by saying five simple words:

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

Harry stared. Hermione blinked. She looked like she was _almost_ about to cry. Scratch that, tears were already rolling down her cheeks. She hasn't cried like this _ever_, not since that time. That time when Ron had kissed Lavender Brown. And she doesn't usually cry in front of people, so this is quite a rare sight.

"What?" Draco said. "Don't...don't cry..."

There's a shocker. Draco Lucius Malfoy. Apologising to someone. Telling someone to _not _cry. He's normally the person who actually _wants_ to make people cry. What's happened to him? First his memory, now his rotten personality. What will he lose next, his virginity? Oh wait...

Ironically, this made Hermione cry even more. Draco put a hand on her shoulder and pat it, trying to comfort her.

After a few minutes, Hermione finally regained her composure.

"Draco, it's me. Hermione Granger." she said. "Don't you remember? Your filthy little mudblood? No?"

Draco shook his head. "I'm sorry, I really am," He apologised. "Draco, was it? Is that my name?"

Hermione nodded. How much of his memory has he lost, though? Could it be that he's even forgotten that he's a wizard?

"W-where's my wand...?" he said, suddenly standing up and looking around for it. Well, that answers the question.

In Harry's desperate endeavour to make him remember at least _something_ - he wouldn't want Hermione to be depressed like this all day - out of the blue, he said, "Twitchy little ferret aren't you, Malfoy?"

Hermione and Draco both instantly turned their heads at him. They both also had shocked looks on their faces. This has got to have him remember _something_ about Hermione, come on...

Draco started to approach Harry.

_He's finally remembered something. _Harry thought.

"Well if it isn't Saint Potter." He muttered. This seemed to disappoint Hermione even more. Nice going, Harry.

The sound of footsteps on the stairs made them all jump.

"Okay, I'm here, so what's wrong with Malf-

"Hello to you too, Weaselbee." Draco smirked, cutting Ron off. "Didn't bring your sister Weaslette with you, I see."

So apparently all of his memories - other than his memories of Hermione, sadly - have come back magically. And it even came back with that despicable personality of his that Harry, and Ron, and pretty much everyone, resents.

"I don't see why that girl over there is here, though," Draco started.

Hermione sobbed even harder. This frustrated her so very much that she took out her wand and fired a bat bogey hex at all of them, which is more of a Ginny thing, to be honest. She then pushed Harry and Ron away from the door and stormed out of the room, cursing Draco and everyone else (but mostly Draco) under her breath.

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" Ron yelled. Hermione ignored him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. My friend sort of forced me to update this, so here you go. And a lot added it to their Story Alert and stuff so I don't wanna waste their efforts. But I think I'm also wasting their efforts if this isn't good enough... Anyways. Sorry if this too short or not awesome enough and stuff. But I hope you enjoy. Urk. (: **

**I forgot the disclaimer before so here you go: I do NOT own Harry Potter or anyone in it. **

* * *

The sound of the door slamming downstairs startled all three of them. Draco heard Ron and Harry sigh as they wondered where on earth Hermione went. "Why didn't she just Apparate, though?" Ron asked. "Has she gone mad?" _Wow, Weasel actually said something logical, for once_. Draco thought. But we'll get back to that later.

They cleaned themselves up with flicks of their wands; Draco finally found his inside his back pocket. As they finished, they tried to recover from the shock of how unHermione-ish Hermione acted. They didn't expect her to not think of Apparition. Or maybe she just did that to prove that she's really angry, or something. They didn't expect the bat-bogey hex to be _that_ effective, either. Hermione's strengths was more on Transfiguration and Charms, not on Hexes or Jinxes or Curses. Not that Draco would know that, he was just shocked on how rude a stranger would be to him. (Ironically, he's pretty rude himself.) They just met, and the one of the first things she does is fire a hex at him! His mind wasn't fixed on that for long, however.

"Say, Potter," Draco said. "Who is that girl, and where am I?"

"That woman...she's your wife. And you're in her house," Harry answered, grinning.

Draco was just about to snap a retort, but Harry interrupted him by adding, "Well, actually, you and her _share_ this house."

Draco thought about this for a moment._ How can she be my _wife_? According to her, she's my "Filthy Little Mudblood." That is to say, she's Muggle-born. Do my parents know about this? If so, I don't know how they ever agreed to this. Of course, the Dark Lord's dead, but obviously even that wouldn't change their opinion on how Purebloods are superior to Muggle-borns. Merlin, did they disown me? N-_

"Malfoy," Ron said, interrupting Draco from his thoughts. "I don't mean to barge in on your little daydream, but I think we'll go find Hermione now, and I think you should come."

_So her name's Hermione._ Draco thought. _What kind of a bloody name is that?_

::

"Now, anyway, where do you suppose this 'Hermione' ran off to?" Draco asks the two, as they stood outside Draco and Hermione's house.

Ron, clueless as always, shrugged. But of course, Harry knew. "The Library, most likely the nearest one." He grinned.

And so they were set to Apparate to that library. But there was one, single problem.

Thing is...neither Harry nor Ron had ever been to a library(except for the one in Hogwarts, maybe), let alone the nearest one, so of course they couldn't Apparate there; they wouldn't be able to picture it.

Draco smirked, clearly realizing the problem they had at hand. "I should have known. Neither of you idiots have ever been to a Library."

Ron scowled at him. "Not like you've ever been to one, either."

"For the record, I have." Malfoy replied. "Anyways, Weasley...Potter. Why don't we get a move on with Side-Along Apparition?"

Ron and Harry exchanged looks. It seems as if they are using telepathy to communicate with each other, giving each other weird looks and such.

_Say, Harry...I thought he lost his memory, or something?_

_ I don't know, he only lost his memories of Hermione, I guess._

_Wait, I don't want to hold on to Malfoy's arm! _

_Fine, _I'll_ be the one to hold on to his arm._

_Thanks, mate._

_Honestly, Ron, why do you have to be_ such_ a sissy?_

_What was that?_

Before Harry could reply 'telepathically,' Draco interfered. "Well, Scarhead? Weasel?" Harry and Ron turned to face him. "Shall we?" He offered his arm to either of them. He probably wanted Harry to take it, though. (Honestly, he probably has a mancrush on Harry.) Anyway, back to reality.

Harry took Draco's arm, like he promised, and Ron held on to Harry's. And so, they Apparated to the nearest library.

::

The library didn't contain that much people, to Ron's delight. He was quite impatient, so he was glad that they wouldn't have a hard time looking for Hermione. Ron walked over to the librarian, who was looking quite busy with all those papers. Harry and Draco followed. They had noticed that the librarian looked a disturbing lot like Madam Pince, with the parchment skin and the hooked nose and everything.

"Excuse me," Ron said, being his usual idiot self. The librarian looked up, clearly irritated. Ron suddenly became more alarmed. "Erm, sorry. Never mind." Draco sneered at him. Ron glared in response.

After a few minutes, they finally found Hermione behind a pile of books. She was very easily spotted with that bushy hair of hers. Hermione stood up at the sound of footsteps approaching. She gave the three of them a dirty look before she grabbed one of the books on the stack and walked away, most likely to some other table.

"What the hell, she could have just Disapparated. Honestly, what is wrong with her?" Ron wondered aloud, as the three followed her.

"Maybe she's just playing hard-to-get." Harry suggested.

"Or maybe there's a Disapparition Jinx." Draco declared.

She kept looking back to see if they were still following her, which indeed, they were. She clearly got annoyed by this, so she started to move faster. But Draco's voice made her stop on her tracks.

"Hermione, wait."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, sorry for the long wait if you actually wanted a Chapter Three. I have writer's block every day and apparently I am only able to conjure up sort of good ideas when it is two o'clock in the morning. This is a bit OOC I think, but when was there ever a time when I have written something that _isn't _OOC? Oh and if you don't like cliffhangers, then I'm sorry. The only reason why I write cliffhangers is because I run out of ideas. I don't know. This is really short so sorry. I don't really write long Chapters so hee hee. x**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not JK Rowling because I like Dramione better than Romione hehe. **

* * *

Hermione stopped on her tracks, and slowly turned around to face Draco. He may have regained his memories, but somehow, he just didn't seem like the boy she resented, hated, and soon grew to love. And it wasn't the fact that he didn't know who she was, either. The Draco she knew would have given her a scowl, a glare, a snarl, his signature smirk, or even a rare smile, even, but the Draco that stood a few meters away from her didn't. Present Draco just stared at at her blankly, with very little expression on his face.

And it was quiet: it was an eerie and uncomfortable quiet that just kept Hermione hanging, longing for Draco to say something, _anything_, that will convince her that this is all a trick, that Draco is just pretending to have forgotten her, that Draco was just pulling off a Fred and George this time, but not a single word came out of his mouth. The fact that Ron and Harry just stood there like statues wasn't very helpful, either. It made her even more frustrated than ever. But I don't blame her. If your spouse had been asleep for three days, only to wake up not knowing who you are, I bet you would be pretty frustrated as well.

Finally, Hermione decided to break the awkward silence and make a move. "What do you want, D-Malfoy?" She asked, walking towards him a step at a time as she did so. She was careful enough even as to make it a point to call him by his surname. As a response to this, Draco knit his eyebrows as if he did not quite see what her point is exactly, but he quickly switched back to that blank expression he had on his face in the few moments of silence they had earlier.

_What is this? _Hermione thought, raising an eyebrow at him. _Is he actually wearing that blank face of his on _purpose? _What game is he playing at? _Draco seemed to have noticed her confusion but nevertheless continued to stare at her blankly, watching her every move. Hermione soon to began to grow impatient and said, "Well, if you don't plan on talking to me after all, I'm going to leave now, if you don't mind."

Hermione turned her back on him, then. But before she could even make a single step she felt something gripping her arm. She quickly turned her head back again to see Draco still looking at her with those gorgeous grey eyes of his. But she chose not to be caught off-guard, not to be caught distracted by those blasted grey eyes staring back at her. She started pulling her arm away from his grip but it was no use; he was gripping her arm much too hard. She sighed, clearly annoyed by this, and before she knew it, Draco pulled her towards him, and their faces were inches away from each other now, and she knew what was going to happen next, it was quite obvious, but she didn't seem to want to protest or anything.

And she just stood there, kissing him back, like what they had been doing before _that_ happened, and it was at that moment that she knew. Some things about him will never change, that he had and always will be the rude-blond-amazing-kisser Slytherin boy who she had fallen in love with. She also knew Harry and Ron were watching, and she knew that watching this would make Ron feel quite uncomfortable, because they had been in love with each other once, and maybe some parts of them always will be, because they had been each other's firsts. But as of the moment, she didn't actually care. She had been able to taste Draco's lips once more, after minutes of worrying that it might not ever again, and in that moment, nothing else mattered.

It was all so magical.

Until she snapped back to her senses, that is.

She pushed Draco away from her, causing him to stagger backwards, and hastily wiped her mouth with her sleeve. "What _exactly _do you think you're doing?" she said. Draco raised his eyebrows and drawled, "Well, in case it has escaped your notice, I was kissing you, Hermione." This apparently fret her even more; his annoying, snide attitude is at work again. Angry/Annoyed Hermione wasn't a very pretty sight to see, so Ron and Harry decided to back away slowly, and thankfully, neither Draco nor Hermione seemed to notice.

"And since when did you start calling me that?"

Draco did not seem to understand her.

"Hermione, I mean," she explained.

"What am I _supposed _to call you?"

Even when they got married, he had still carried on calling her "Granger" and there were only very rare occasions in which he would call her by her first name. In that moment she realized that there was hardly any hope left. This isn't a bad dream. Draco was not trying to delude her. This is all happening, this is all real. Draco had forgotten who she was, and she didn't think there was a spell that could make everything normal again. There was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

**A/N: This is for Alice Everlark because she is a die-hard Dramione shipper. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup guys. I made this chapter longer than usual. Yay. Eh. I'm too lazy to proofread it so if you have any problems then just tell me, I dunno. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters because I am not perfect enough to come up with such a story**

* * *

Draco noticed the sad look on Hermione's eyes, which were looking towards the floor, as he waited for an answer. But Hermione didn't give him one, and Draco supposed she wasn't planning on going to. She then looked up at him and just stared at him blankly, which is what he had been doing to her in the past few minutes. Draco was beginning to feel quite as frustrated as she was. He did not know what he did wrong, he was actually pretty certain that he did _nothing_ wrong, but Hermione was starting to give him the opposite idea. As much of a Slytherin that he is, he did not enjoy doing horrible things...all the time. He thought that she ought to consider the fact that he lost all his memories of her, and that he was as clueless as Hermione was on how it had happened, exactly. He also didn't understand why she would reprimand him for calling her by her first name. I mean, it _was _her name.

Draco resented the painful silence that Hermione was giving him; it made him feel terrible, made him feel as if he was, indeed, the boy who made all the wrong choices, but he wasn't sure whether he should speak up or not, it seemed as if everything he did upset her, and he surely did not want to do that. He ended up talking first anyway; he couldn't stand the stillness any longer.

"Hermione?"

She looked up at him, and suddenly, her eyes which were very lifeless before, abruptly shown hatred and anger. Draco did not like this. He did not like this at all.

She grabbed his arm and she went down the stairs two steps at a time, dragging Draco with her. He was absolutely clueless as to where she was taking him. The librarian was giving the two of them a dirty look, but Hermione didn't seem to mind. Either that or she didn't notice. She just rushed out the doors of the library like she didn't have any other care in the world, except, for, well, dragging Draco to wherever she was taking him.

And then they were outside, and Hermione brought out her wand, and they Disapparated.

Draco found Hermione and himself standing outside of the house that he and his sort-of-friends-but-not-really (Potty and Weasel) had just left not too long ago: the house where, apparently, he and Hermione live.

He really didn't see the point in Apparating here, though. Draco was starting to find Hermione a bit strange, and he had a feeling he also thought that the first time he had seen her, before he had lost his memories. (Well, actually, he didn't, really. But you know. He lost his memories, and such.)

Hermione brought out her keys and unlocked the door. (Though Draco did not really remember anyone ever locking it. And he didn't see why she bothered doing it the Muggle way.) Then, Hermione lead him up the stairs this time, and he was wondering what it is exactly she was planning to do with his the moment they got there. If you know what I mean.

She opened the door to the bedroom where he woke up in earlier this morning, and beckoned for him to come in, which he did. She then closed the door, quite fiercely at that, and cast a Muffliato charm so that they won't annoy the neighbours or whatever, and this is when Draco came to realization on what Hermione planned to do next. She started yelling at him.

_Oh, so _that's _what she was going to do. _Draco thought.

"I honestly can't believe you would do that!" she screamed. But Draco's mind wandered off to other things.

He completely understood how he had fallen for her, she's bloody adorable, even when angry.

"You just don't tell your wife you forget who she is, and then think that a kiss would make up for it!"

_In case you've forgotten, I didn't know you were my wife. _He didn't say that out loud, however. He figured it would be best to keep quiet, at a time like this, and let her scream at him all she wants. He also figured that it was plausible that she's gone mad, mad as in bonkers.

"That was quite stupid of you, really. Though, it's not like there was something that you've done that _wasn't _stupid. But this is the stupidest you've done so far!"

_Ouch. _

"Honestly! You're so stupid, Malfoy. You're so _stupid. _Can't you at least think before you act?"

_Well, I can, but will I?_

"Sometimes, I wonder why I even considered _you._"

And that one sentence hit him, hard, like what he had done to Hermione when he had woken up earlier this morning and spoke those five words. Of course, she was still sort of a stranger to him, but it still hurt.

And so he decided to shut her up.

...

"Oh? So you decide to shut me up by kissing me? _Again? _When I was lecturing you precisely about _not _doing so?"

Draco sighed, and replied, "You and I both know that you like it, Granger."

Hermione had gone silent, because first, that was sort of true. And second, he just said her name. _That _name, in particular. She was sure no one ever mentioned her surname or maiden name to him. She was also certain that Draco wasn't pulling her leg about this, so maybe, just maybe, there's a possibility that Draco's memories of her will return. Maybe only bit by bit, but still. That sentence gave her all the hope she needed.

"I thought so," Draco smirked.

Maybe this day is actually going to turn out better, or maybe it was just him, but Draco thought he saw a small smile flash across Hermione's face for a second there.

::

"Say, why don't we just start over?" suggested Draco. Maybe he had noticed that he had apparently called her by her surname for some odd reason. No one ever told him what it was. But he somehow remembered. Then he soon came to realize that perhaps if he spent more time with her, his memories might come back. He knew that this wasn't the most logical idea that he had ever conjured up, but you never know, so he thought that they might as well give it a try.

Hermione hesitated at first, and then finally agreed.

Draco thrust out his hand at her. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

_I know. _Hermione thought. She sort of played along anyway. "I'm Hermione Granger, and just so you know, I am a so-called 'Mudblood.'" She took his hand and shook it firmly. She knew that this was not possible since they are 'meeting each other for the first time,' Draco would never shake hands with a muggle-born because of the prejudice he had grown up with. However, she also knew that he had changed, somehow. She also had this funny feeling that this sort of friendly atmosphere would not last very long, and they might soon end up fighting, like they always did, and by that evening she realized that she was correct. She was hardly ever wrong, of course.

::

It was already almost sunset, and Hermione decided that it was time for her to whip up some food, so she stalked over to the kitchen, opening and closing each cupboard to see what she could find. She realized this was useless, they were having dinner, she wasn't going to find anything useful in the cupboards, other than pasta, onions, garlic and other condiments, maybe. And yeah, she _did _find pasta, and all the ingredients to go with it, so she stuck with that.

She hardly ever ate anything these past three days, and she didn't get to eat lunch earlier either because she had far too many things on her mind. Draco hadn't eaten for three days at all, and she had been wondering why he hadn't complained or at least implied that he was hungry. Maybe he didn't feel hungry. Or maybe he _was _hungry, but he just wasn't aware of it.

"Huh," said Draco, who was sitting in front of dining table in the kitchen all this time, watching her as she chopped whatever it was she was chopping (onions), he couldn't exactly identify it, he wasn't of much help in the kitchen, but it seemed to make his eyes hurt and water. "I didn't know you could cook." That was true. They just "met" each other a couple of hours ago, after all. Hermione was startled at the sound of his voice and made a sound, as if she was hurt.

"Sorry, did I _scare _you?" Draco mocked. Hermione ignored him, washed her hands, grabbed her wand and mended her cut finger. _Ah, so she cut her finger. _Draco felt quite bad about this, which might be a first. He had also been wondering why she even bothered on cooking the Muggle way. She could easily do things with a swish or a flick of her wand. If she can mend her finger by the use of magic, why not cook with magic, too? Why did she want to do it the hard way? Both he and she were hungry and yet she still persisted on cooking the slower and less convenient way. Little did he know that she was doing this on purpose to try to impress him.

Draco soon got bored of watching her cook, stood up from his chair and walked over to the living room. This was the first time he had ever examined a part of this house. He didn't quite know how he could have ever agreed with the colour scheme of red and gold: the colours of Gryffindor. He did not hate the House (anymore?), no, but he was still a Slytherin at heart and was still very loyal to his House that he would rather that the colours were green and silver. As much as he'd like to change the colours, right here, right now, he did not. He had a feeling they might end up like Flora and Maryweather during the ending of Disney's Sleeping Beauty. Not that he had ever watched it.

He decided to just fiddle with this Muggle contraption. He had a feeling that it was used for entertainment and decided to give it a go. He pressed a few buttons until something happened, and unexpectedly (well, it wouldn't be unexpected if you were a Muggle), a picture flashed across the screen. The pictures were moving, and it kind of reminded him of the paintings in Hogwarts, except the creatures weren't wizards, or human, even. There was a yellow, sponge thing living in a pineapple under a sea of some sort and he was apparently friends with a pink starfish. He did not see how Muggles found this entertaining. He could see though why Hermione is as strange as she is; these Muggles must have influenced her.

Regardless of that, though, he still continued watching it.

After about a couple of hours, Hermione finally called him for dinner. And yes, he watched Nickelodeon for about two hours. (No one will ever know…)

He walked into the kitchen or dining room or whatever, the delicious smell of Hermione's spaghetti in the air. She beckoned for him to sit down, and he did, and they both started eating, without a word said to each other.

Hermione was pretty happy that Draco seemed to be enjoying the food.

"…why are you smiling, Granger?" Draco asked.

"I was smiling?" Hermione replied, her face now clearly in confusion.

Draco nodded.

"Huh," said Hermione simply.

"So why were you smiling?" Draco asked again, a bit frustrated.

"Well, you seemed to be enjoying the food. I like that fact." Hermione smiled. Of course, Draco had already tasted her cooking, but since they were starting over and stuff…

Draco cleared his throat and scowled. "To be quite honest with you, your cooking is actually horrible."

"Really, Malfoy? _Really?_" Hermione said. "Then do explain why you had seconds."

"I was hungry, Granger. You'd expect me to eat more than one serving, would you not?"

Hermione glared at him, stood up, and said, "Honestly Malfoy, are you always this rude to people you've only just met?"

Draco was about to answer, but before he could say a word, Hermione left the room.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know, I always end a chapter with Hermione leaving or some kind of declaration some character said but I have no originality so live with it. **


End file.
